Arthur's Secret Love
by AntisocialAnimeFreak
Summary: Arthur is madly in love with Ludwig, but it's a huge secret that he could never ever tell to anyone. Human School AU. Oneshot.


Arthur sat on a bench staring at Ludwig into the distance. Ludwig was sitting on another bench and was peacefully reading a book, completely unaware that he was being watched. Arthur was clearly lost in thought when gazing at his crush. _Ludwig's so big and strong. He's so handsome despite always having that serious look on his face. I remember that day when he didn't comb his hair back; he looked so hot._

"Hey, Iggy, what're you thinking about?" Alfred came up behind Arthur, giving him a fright.

"Ah, Alfred, it's nothing," Arthur replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. _That idiot, he almost gave me a heart attack, and I'm so sick of that stupid nickname. _

"No way, you're totally blushing!" Alfred mentioning this made Arthur blush more. "Dude, you have to tell me."

"I said it's nothing, you git," Arthur said before standing up and quickly walking away. _I have to get out of here before he realises I was staring at Ludwig. _

"It's clearly something!" Alfred shouted, chasing after him. "Why can't you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell," Arthur insisted. _Why can't he just give up already?_

"After that reaction, you can't really expect me to believe it was nothing," Alfred continued to pester his English friend. "If there's something bothering you, maybe I could help. I'm the hero after all."

"Just sod off, Alfred," Arthur said, and then stormed off.

It became clear to Alfred that something was up with Arthur, but he knew he wasn't going to find out by constantly asking about it, so he didn't bother following him.

England continued to walk until Alfred was completely out of sight. _That was close. I shouldn't get lost in thought like that. If I keep it up, someone will eventually figure out how I feel about Ludwig. I can't possibly let anyone find out. _

Later that day, in a P.E. lesson, the class had to play football. The team Arthur was in was playing against the team Ludwig was in. _Wow, Ludwig looks so much more attractive in his sports kit. The school uniform really hides his amazing muscles. _

Suddenly the football came into contact with Arthur's head at a great force.

"Oww! What was that for?" Arthur snapped at Alfred who was the one who had kicked the ball at him.

"You were staring into space again, Iggy," Alfred laughed. "You should have been paying attention."

Arthur's face turned red when he realised he was day dreaming about Ludwig in front of everyone. _Damn it, I told myself to NOT get lost in thought like that. _

"There was still no need to kick the football at my head!" Arthur shouted at him as he rubbed his head.

"Football? You mean soccer ball," Alfred replied.

Arthur grew annoyed that the American kept calling it soccer rather than football. _W__hy does this idiot have to be on the same team as me? _Arthur sighed and the game began.

They played a very close game, but Arthur's team somehow managed to win. After the match, everyone headed to the changing rooms to get changed back into uniform. Arthur watched Ludwig getting dressed, trying to get a good view of his muscles, peaking at him in the corner of his eyes to make it seem less obvious. This caused Arthur to get dressed much slower than everyone else. The next thing he knew, everyone but him and Ludwig had left the room. He glanced over at Ludwig who was tying his shoe laces.

_We're all alone… I guess it couldn't hurt to talk to him. It wouldn't be obvious that I like him just by talking to him. _

"Hey, good game," Arthur said nervously trying to make conversation as he walked closer to Ludwig.

"Did you only come over here to make fun of the losing team?" Ludwig said, sounding really annoyed as if Arthur's greeting had upset him somehow.

"I just came over to say hello," Arthur insisted, worrying that maybe Ludwig actually hated him.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Ludwig apologised. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just that I'm a bit irritated because I forgot to tell Feliciano that I'm supposed to put the sports equipment away, and then I have other things to do, so I won't be able to meet him. Could you do me a favour and let him know I'm busy? He said he was going to the library."

"Okay," Arthur replied. A face started turning red. "But it's not like I'm only doing just for you, I was already going to the library."

"Sure. Danke," the German said with a smile and a sigh of relief.

Arthur started walking to the library. His face turned a brighter shade of red. _Oh, he sounds so hot when he speaks in his native tongue. And that smile is just so amazing, and such a rare sight! He usually looks so serious, but I guess he's just relieved he doesn't have to worry about Feliciano waiting for him. Does that mean he's smiling because he's thinking about Feliciano, and not because he's grateful I'm helping him out? _

Arthur pondered on these thoughts during the whole time it took him to walk to the library. When he arrived, he saw the Italian right away.

"Feliciano," Arthur called over to him.

"Arthur!" Feliciano appeared surprised that Arthur was speaking to him. "What is it?"

"Ludwig asked me to tell you that he wouldn't be able to meet you today because he's really busy," Arthur explained.

"Oh, thank you for telling me, Arthur," Feliciano replied. "I wouldn't have thought Luddy would have sent you though, I didn't think you two talked much."

"Well, I just happened to be the only other person around," Arthur said. "So you were right in assuming that we wouldn't really talk to each other much."

_He calls Ludwig "Luddy", I guess that means the two of them are really close. Actually, Alfred calls me silly nicknames all the time; maybe I'm just over-thinking things. I suppose I could find out more about Ludwig if I just asked Feliciano about him, but then it would be obvious that I'm interested in him. _

It wasn't a complete lie that Arthur was going to go to the library anyway. He did need to find a book, but he wasn't in any hurry, so he just wasn't sure when he'd get around to going to the library. Arthur looked through the shelves in search for the book he needed.

He eventually found the book, but it was on the highest shelf, just out of Arthur's reach. He tried stepping on his tippy toes and stretching up as much as he could, but the book was still slightly out of his grasp. Suddenly, Arthur saw a hand reach slightly higher than his own and take the book he was trying to take. He turned around to see Francis standing behind him.

"Give me the book, frog," Arthur rudely demanded.

"I hear from Alfred that you've been day dreaming, mon cher," Francis said, holding the book out of Arthur's reach. "Are you thinking about moi?"

"Like hell! As if I'd be thinking of you!" Arthur scowled.

"I'm hurt, mon cher," Francis said, stepping closer to Arthur, making the distance between them shorter. He leaned in close, causing Arthur to take a step backwards as far as he could go before being up against the bookshelf. "Because I've been thinking of you," Francis whispered in Arthur's ear. "Who are you thinking about if not moi?"

Francis' words made Arthur think of Ludwig, and this made Arthur blush.

"Who says I'm thinking about anyone? Maybe I just have a lot on my mind, and it has nothing to do with you anyway!" Arthur was careful when wording what he said to make sure it didn't slip out that there was actually someone he was thinking of. _This bastard, why does he have to constantly harass me like this?_

"You're blushing," Francis commented with a grin on his face.

Francis was still holding the book out of Arthur's reach. There was only one thing Arthur could think to do to get the book from Francis. He swiftly and quickly brought his leg up and kneed Francis right in the crotch as hard as he could. The pain caused the French student to drop the book as he fell to the floor holding his crotch. Arthur picked up the book, told Francis that he deserved it, and then walked away, leaving Francis there in pain. _That's what he gets for cornering me like that. _

Days passed and Arthur never took his relationship with Ludwig any further than just admiring him from afar. He noticed that Ludwig seemed to be getting closer and closer to Feliciano. _Maybe I should speak to them more, become their friend and maybe then I'd be able to tell Ludwig just how I feel about him. No, there's no way that could happen. If I become his friend, that's all he'd think of me as; just a friend. I think I'll just continue to keep my distance. This is my secret after all, and I don't want anyone to find out. _

Arthur continued to observe Ludwig from a distance for weeks. Over this time, Ludwig only appeared to be getting closer to Feliciano. _I don't stand a chance with him anyway. I'm sure he'd rather go for that cute Italian; he wouldn't be interested in me at all. Just knowing this feeling of love is enough for me right now. I don't think I'd ever be able to tell him. I'll probably be happier if he doesn't know, because then it will always be my secret love._

* * *

**A/N: I've always wanted to write about the idea of Arthur and Ludwig as a couple. Ludwig always had Feliciano, which I think makes him harder to pair him with others. That and the fact that pairing England and Germany together makes much less sense than the more obvious pairings like USUK or Gerita.  
**


End file.
